Encarando as consequências
by BiaSFA
Summary: Bella finalmente pede para se juntar a família Cullen, aceitando Carlisle e Esme como pais. O que acontece quando seu comportamento, repulsa por alimentação e auto-cuidado começam ir de mal a pior? #18 anos# #Contém punição corporal e linguagem inadequada# #SPANKFIC*#
1. Chapter 1

*NÃO POSSUO NENHUM DOS PERSONAGENS DA HISTÓRIA, ELES PERTENCEM À SAGA CREPÚSCULO*

*TODAS AS HISTÓRIAS SÃO PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS. CONTÉM PUNICÃO CORPORAL, LINGUAGEM INAPROPRIADA, VIOLÊNCIA E SEXO*

Lua nova - Eclipse

"-Todos vocês sabem o que eu quero. Me transformem".

POV BELLA

Aquela tinha sido a escolha mais difícil da minha vida. Eu estava entrando em território desconhecido. Aquela família, os Cullens, seriam a minha família e eu seria como filha deles, me matriculando em escola após escola, ano após ano...

Era meu novo universo. Tudo por Edwward. Haviam várias dúvidas sobre tudo aquilo. O que eu faria a respeito de Charlie? Logo, eu seria uma vampira, e aquela decisão não teria mais volta. Edward ainda estava chateado, mas tempo ao tempo, era me transformar ou me perder para os anos.

Eu estava quase distraída demais quando Esme entrou na sala, com um sorriso enorme.

- Bella. Eu e Carlisle gostaríamos de conversar com você, tudo bem?

- Ah, claro.

- Vamos até a cozinha?

Eu a segui sem questionar. Fiquei bem curiosa, confesso. Carlisle já estava lá sentado, esperando por nós. Por que aquela reuniãozinha?

- Sente-se querida. - Esme sorriu e se sentou ao lado do esposo.

- Como se sente, srta. Cullen? - Carlisle brincou.

- Bem...muito bem.

- Isabella, apreciamos sua escolha. eu e Carlisle já te consideramos uma filha, mas a pergunta é: você nos considera pais? você se vê nessa família?

- Claro. - concordei.

Era a vida que eu estava escolhendo, oras! Onde eles queriam chegar?

- Bella, sabe poque te chamamos aqui? - Carlisle peguntou.

- Não.

- temos regras nesta casa, e agora, você vai viver com elas. Vamos te explicar todas, para sermos justos com você. Não minta pra nós, estude sempre, obedeça eu e sua mãe, se comporte, e não machuque a si mesma ou aos outros.

- Parece simples. - ridículo...fácil demais, pensei.

- Sim, parece, mas não é. Bella, quando tiver dúvidas eu ou sua mãe ficaremos felizes de conversar. Vamos sempre te ouvir, sem julgar, se nos procurar para tomar suas decisões, no final, a escolha é sempre sua, saiba disso...e cada escolha trás uma consequencia.

- Eu sei.

- Há duas formas de ver essas consequências: O mundo ensina ou eu. Enquanto estiver na minha casa, serei eu e agradeça por isso. Siga minhas regras e tudo será fácil e feliz para você, se não as seguir, bom...há punições.

- TV, internet, celular, carros... - Esme listou. - e caso esteja se perguntando, sim, Carlisle e eu somos a favor de umas palmadas.

Meu rosto de surpresa foi enorme. Aquilo era uma piada, não é mesmo?

- Até em Edward? - perguntei, pasma.

- Sim, até nele.

- E jasper e Rose?

- Todos- . Carlisle disse. - o que queremos dizer Bella, é, siga as regras, tudo bem?

- Hum... - não...eles não tem essa autoridade, tem?

- Você vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes até colocarmos outra cama no quarto de Alice, está bem para você? - Esme perguntou.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, pode ir, florzinha.

POV ESME

- Tudo bem, pode ir, florzinha.

Eu observei minha nova filha sair da cozinha em silêncio. Era uma conversar que já tinhamos tido com todos nossos filhos, e eu sempre me sentia triste em saber que em algum ponto, eles quebrariam nossas regras. Algo já me dizia que Isabella não estava bem, mas eu não sabia ao certo o que era. Havíamos passado um tempo longe dela, péssima escolha, admito...mas algo nela havia mudado.

- Então... - Carlisle olhou pra mim. - Sou só eu ou essa menina está escondendo alguma coisa?


	2. Chapter 2

POV ESME

Talvez ela estivesse escondendo algo, mas não era o momento de dizer nada ainda. Ela tinha ouvido as regras, agora ia pensar.

- Isabella, quer comer? - perguntei.

- Já comi na escola, obrigada.

Eu observei minha nova filha subir as escadas e gritei.

- Tomem banho, mande Alice e Rose tomarem banho também, os meninos vão caçar e quando voltarem quero os banheiros livres.

- E então? - Carlisle olhou pra mim, sabendo que Isabella já não podia nos ouvir. - Sou só eu ou...

- É, eu acho que você tem razão. Vamos dar um tempo pra ela, vá pro quintal com os meninos, eles querem jogar basquete com o pai.

- É verdade...

- Eu tenho que levar toalhas pras meninas, as que estão lá em cima estão sujas.

Eu dei um beijo no meu marido e fui até a lavanderia. Peguei as 3 toalhas limpas e subi as escadas. Havia 3 banheiros no corredor e apenas uma suite na casa. A suite era obviamente minha e de Carlisle e os banheiros das crianças: Rose e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, Edward e agora Bella.

O primeiro banheiro era o de Alice e Jasper, e eu entrei sem me anunciar. Alice nunca teve vergonha de mim ou do pai, nossa relação era tão aberta quanto podia ser. Era o sonho de toda mãe...ser melhor amiga da filha. Minha rosinha me contava tudo, inclusive sobre sua relação com Jasper, por isso, era a que menos me dava problemas em casa.

- Filha, toalha limpa.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Ela quase não se importou com a minha presença ali, e continuou tirando a roupa.

- Mãe, você viu essa calcinha nova?

Ela me mostrou no corpo a calcinha amarela de renda.

- É linda.

- Eu preciso te levar nessa loja, a Senhora precisa fazer umas compras pra agradar o papai.

Eu tive que rir da colocação dela.

- Podemos ir no sábado, o que acha?

- Perfeito. - Ela concordou.

- Eu vou dar a toalha pras suas irmãs.

O segundo banheiro era de Rosalie e Emmett, eu não precisava bater na porta, mas tomei cuidado ao entrar. Rosalie não só era bem tímida como também tinha dificuldades naquele ambiente familiar.

- Querida, eu estou entrando.

Ela cobriu os seios quando me viu, já estava só de calcinha. Ela confiava em mim e no pai e se eu pedisse, ela me deixaria ver ela pelada, mas não havia motivos agora para constranger minha filha. No passado, quando ela foi ferida por vários homens e Carlisle a transformou ela havia confiado em mim para cuidar dela. Eu esperaria, o tempo que fosse necessário, para desenvolver aquela intimidade com Rosalie.

- Trouxe uma toalha limpa, querida.

- Ok...obrigada...

- Já estou saindo, meu amor.

Eu virei de costas e saí para respeitar o pudor dela. Só faltava Isabella.

Entrei no banheiro me anunciando, já que não sabia ainda como ela reagiria.

- Filha, estou entrando.

Bella estava tirando a blusa e a abaixou com uma velocidade enorme. Ficou pálida e deu um pulo pra trás de tanto susto ao me ver.

- Te assustei?

- Essas porcarias de portas não tem tranca.

- Não trancamos portas nesta casa. - Ela deixou a barra do casaco levantada, mostrando que estava com várias blusas. Estava um pouco quente para aquilo tudo. - Quantas blusas está usando? - perguntei quase sem interesse.

- Uma.

Um sinal vermelho disparou na minha cabeça. Ela mentiu pra mim... Por que?

- Isabella, quantas blusas está usando?

- Uma mãe.

Eu coloquei a toalha na bancada e cruzei os braços. Pra que mentir em uma bobagem dessas?

- Eu sei que não é só uma, então vou repetir a pergunta, quantas blusas?

- Esme, sai do banheiro...agora.

Aquela menina acabou de bater o pé pra mim mesmo?

- Isabella, quem manda nesta casa sou eu. Tire a blusa.

- O que?! - ela berrou. - NÃO!

- Eu vou pedir mais uma vez, com gentileza, tire a blusa ou eu vou tirar o sapato do pé. Você já mentiu pra mim e eu não sei porque, então eu quero saber quantas blusas.

Ela tirou 4 blusas e...meu deus...como ela estava magra! como eu não tinha notado aquilo? como eu deixei de perceber que ela tinha perdido tanto peso? embaixo do meu nariz!

- Filha, tire o resto da roupa. - O que eu ia fazer... o que?

- Não! você não pode! não pode! o corpo é meu, não pode me ver pelada!

Não era vergonha...pelo menos não de todo...era medo...

- Eu vou contar até 3...um...dois...

- NÃO! SAI! - Ela gritou.

- Três.

Eu segurei o braço dela e virei de bunda pra mim.

PAFT - TIRA

PAFT - ESSA ROUPA

PAFT - AGORA ISABELLA!

- Aiii! Eu tiro!

Eu a observei se despir na minha frente e decidi que eu precisava de ajuda com aquilo...

- Isabella, você ... - está muito magra, pensei...

- Mae...

- Carlisle. - gritei. - venha aqui.

- MÃE NÃO!

*Hum...que confusão que Isabella se meteu! Como será que Carlisle vai lidar com isso?

Gostou? Comente!


	3. Chapter 3

POV CARLISLE

Ouvi uma gritaria no andar de cima, vinda do banheiro de Edward. Minha esposa e Bella, aos gritos. O que poderia estar acontecendo? Bella não seria boba de desobedecer minutos depois da nossa conversa, seria?

Eu entrei e vi Esme de braços cruzados, Isabella peladinha no meio do banheiro, chorando e assustada. Respirei fundo e encostei a porta para nos dar privacidade.

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui.

- SAI, EU TO SEM ROUPA, SAI!

Ignorei os gritos da minha filha e olhei para minha esposa.

- Então?

- Olhe pra ela Carlisle, olhe só pra ela.

Quando é que ela tinha perdido tanto peso?

- Isabella, eu vou perguntar um vez só...

- Mas eu não quero! - ela berrou.

Paciência, Carlisle, paciência.

- Suba naquela balança no final do banheiro, antes que eu mude de idéia e resolva te examinar eu mesmo.

Ela quase pulou na balança. E sim, estava abaixo do peso.

- Há quantos dias vocês não come?

- Dois...

- Mentiu nisso também? - Esme disse surpresa.

- Também?

- Ela mentiu sobre a quantidade de blusas que usava, e agora eu vejo porque! Com esse peso, Carlisle.

- Tudo bem...

Bella estava com algum problema sério e era hora da intervenção.

- Isabella, tome seu banho sozinha. Eu e Esme vamos te esperar no meu escritório. Você tem 15 minutos, se você não for até lá, eu venho te buscar, esteja vestida ou não, então sugiro que não me teste.

- Mas pai eu...

- É minha última palavra. - avisei. - vamos Esme.

POV BELLA

Eu estava chorando incontrolavelmente no chuveiro. Meu Deus... e minha privacidade? Eu não sou uma criança para eles invadirem meu banheiro e me pesarem pelada! Ok...confesso que eu não estava me alimentando direito, mas isso era problema meu, não era? Por que eles tinham que se meter nisso?

15 minutos, pensei, é melhor eu me apressar e mostrar pra eles que eu que mando no meu nariz e quero minha privacidade respeitada nesta casa.

Vesti um moletom e uma camiseta e fui até o escritório de Carlisle, pronta para me impor. Ele e Esme estavam sentados lado a lado, esperando por mim.

- Sente-se. - disse meu pai apontano a cadeira na frente do sofá deles.

Eu me sentei furiosa.

- Isabella...porque mentiu pra nós?

- Eu... é um assunto meu.

- Você não está comendo. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não.

- Nem me explicar?

Ora, você é surdo Carlisle? Pensei. Solta o osso, não quero falar nisso!

- Não. Por favor, né?

- Por favor digo eu, filha. Você mentiu sobre comer, mentiu pra sua mãe sobre a roupa. Pra que isso? Você quer perder peso? Está deprimida? Nos ajude a te entender.

Eu olhei para o chão juntando forças, se eu não me colocasse firme naquele momento, ia perder espaço. E eu não ia, sob hipotese alguma, ser tratada como criança.

- Escuta, é um assunto meu, o corpo é meu e eu estou muito bem.

- Isabella, parece que temos um problema. Eu quero uma explicação e quero agora. Você é nossa responsabilidade, então o assunto é nosso e apartir do momento que você não cuida do seu corpo, nós vamos cuidar.

- Filha, o que está acontecendo? - Esme perguntou.

- Vou tornar mais fácil...há quanto tempo está nessa dieta?

- Eu não estou de dieta! - gritei.

- Responda, agora! - ele gritou também.

- 6 meses, mas eu já disse, é problema meu!

- Você mentiu pra nós, sobre a comida e sobre as roupas. É problema nosso!

- Você está tomando remédios pra emagrecer ou forçando vômito? - Esme finalmente tirou as palavras da minha cabeça e perguntou antes.

- Ei...eu...

- Isabella, - interrompi. - você pode me responder ou eu posso te levar pro meu quarto e te fazer um exame físico, com esse peso não seria muito difícil te segurar na cama.

Eu fechei a mão de raiva.

- Filha, você não confia em nós?

- Confio. - falei. - lógico que confio! eu só não quero ninguém se metendo na minha vida.

- Tarde demais. - Carlisle disse. - vamos mudar as coisas, mocinha, seu banheiro vai perder a porta.

- O QUE?! - gritei e fiquei em pé. - VOCÊ NAO PODE FAZER ISSO

- SENTE-SE AGORA MESMO, ISABELLA! NÃO ME TESTE. - Carlisle falou alto. - já está decidido.

- eu tenho direito à ter privacidade!

- Tem vergonha de mim filha? - Esme perguntou enquanto eu me sentava de novo.

- Sim.

- Rose e Jasper também tem...sabe? Mas se confia em mim...

- Isso resolve o primeiro problema. - Carlisle disse sério. - Agora, sobre mentir para sua mãe, sabe quais são as regras?

- Sei.

- E o que tem a dizer a respeito disso?

- Desculpe mãe, desculpe pai...

Droga! Isso está saindo do controle Isabellla!

- Está desculpada, princesa, só não faça de novo... não com isso, não esconda isso de nós.

- Desculpe.

- Há consequências pra suas ações, mas sim, eu te desculpo filha. - Ele olhou para a minha mãe e sorriu. - Esme, vá ver os meninos, por favor.

Minha mãe, concordando, se levantou e me deu um beijo nos cabelos.

- Eu te amo, boneca.

- Te amo também.

Assim que ela saiu, Carlisle me olhou sério.

- Levante-se Isabella.

Eu me levantei, achando que ia ser mandada pro meu quarto.

- Venha aqui.

Ele deu um tapinha no joelho. O que ele queria com isso?

- Deite de bruços aqui.

- NÃO! - gritei. - NÃO, ISSO É RIDÍCULO!


	4. Chapter 4

POV CARLISLE

Minha filha estava em pânico, mas eu tinha que ser firme. Eu havia explicado as regras para ela há 20 minutos, e ali estava ela, decidida a caminhar para longe de nós. Nenhum pai quer ver aquele olhar no rosto do filho, mas também é seguro dizer que nenhum pai quer os filhos doentes, machucados ou encarando consequências severas no mundo. Eu preferia punir minha filha do que ver ela se ferir daquela forma.

- Ridículo é seu comportamento Isabella. Você sabia as regras e decidiu mentir pra nós!Está se machucando e mentiu pra nós! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo isso acontecer e não fazer nada?

- Não pode me bater.

- Posso, e vou. E você também vai ficar uma bela semana sem televisão.

- Tire a tv, eu não ligo, tire a internet, o celular mas não pode me bater.

- Isabella, venha até aqui agora mesmo.

Por favor, eu pensei, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

- Venha, ou eu tiro o cinto da minha calça.

Ela andou até mim, vencida. E eu com um puxão só abaixei a calça e a calcinha dela.

- PAI! - ela gritou.

Eu a puxei para o meu colo, para minimizar a vergonha dela.

- NÃO VOCÊ NÃO PODE!

- Isabella, você vai apanhar por mentir pra mim e para sua mãe e eu espero que isso nunca mais se repita ou você vai vai se encontrar aqui, nesta posição.

Eu levantei a mão e respirei antes de começar.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT PAFT! PAFT! - aaiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT PAFT PAFT PAFT - AIIIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - PAI TÁ DOENDO!

PAFT PAFT PAFT! - Então espero que se lembre disso antes de mentir de novo.

PAFT PAFT - AIIII PAI PAIIIII

PAFT PAFT PAFT!

Ela já estava chorando sinceramente e desesperada, e eu resolvi acabar logo com aquilo.

PAFT PAFT PAFT! -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

PAFT PAFT - DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAA

PAFT PAFT - NUNCA MAISSSS AIIIII

PAFT!

Eu parei, era o suficiente.

- Levante, filha.

Ela levantou com cuidado, puxando a roupa para cima, totalmente envergonhada por eu ver ela naquela situação, mas não me importei, com o tempo, ela se acostumaria, assim como os irmãos.

- Tem alguma coisa pra dizer, Isabella?

- Desculpe pai.

Eu a puxei para um abraço apertado e deixei que ela chorasse tudo.

- Está desculpada, não faça de novo. Nós te amamos muito e não queremos você doente. Não minta pra nós.

- Me perdoa pai... por favor.

- Sempre filha, sempre.

Ela finalmente soltou o abraço e limpou o rosto todo molhado.

- Tudo bem agora?

- Sim, senhor. Posso...ir pro meu quarto?

- Pode, claro. - concordei.

Meu papel ali, por hora, estava cumprido.

POV BELLA.

Eu saí do escritório do meu pai totalmente envergonhada. Como eu pude ser tão burra? Eu menti pra eles! As pessoas que estavam me acolhendo em casa, e me amavam mais do que tudo! Deus...eu desafiei Esme, gritei com ela.

Oh, Bella...pensei, nunca mais faça isso!

Eu estava totalmente vermelha e minha bunda doia muito. Como eu pude me colocar naquela situação? Eu tinha apanhando de Carlisle e se eu falhasse de novo, apanharia de novo.

Regras são regras, e eu tenho que me acostumar com elas, de preferência, rapidinho!


End file.
